


Pennywise x Reader One Shot!!

by vacuumthevoid



Category: IT, Pennywise - Fandom
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacuumthevoid/pseuds/vacuumthevoid
Summary: Its late and raining and Pennywise is horny!Hes craving for something and that something is you!





	Pennywise x Reader One Shot!!

The lightning sounded like whips cracking in the sky before thunder bouldered down. You sat up from your bed and looked out the window. Pitch black. The only way you knew it was down pouring out was due to the pitter patter of raindrops hitting the ground outside, but to you it sounded more like comets crashing into the Earth. Your parents weren't home, were they ever? You stood up off your bed to head out to the living room when a spark of lightning ignited the sky and your house went dark.  
"For fucks sake!" you yelled, now shuffling around for your phone. Finally grabbing ahold of it you turn it on and turn on the flash light. You quickly turn around to go to the living room but your light doesn't show you the door, rather a torso and big red puffs of buttons. You yelp before realizing who it is.  
"No need for that, bird, it's just me!" He spoke calmly, yet there was a hint of wildness in his voice. You ignored it at the time.  
"More the reason to yell," you spoke moving the light up more toward his face. Drool was spilling from his lips and his eyes were glazed with an animalistic need of some sort.  
"What are you doing here?" You asked.  
"I need something" He smiled down at you as he took a step closer to you. Just out of pure instinct you stepped back, right up against your bed. You raised a brow at him, as if asking him to explain. . . but he didn't he just looked your body up and down and stepped closer. His body was nearly up against yours and suddenly you realized what that wild craving in his eyes was. Before you could say anything he grabbed your face in both his hands and roughly captured your lips in his. Your eyes widened before shutting tightly. You dropped your phone and the light left the room as your phone landed light down. Your hands fumbled to grab onto him as his hands moved from your face to your ass. He lifted you up and dropped you down onto your bed, breaking the kiss before climbing on as well. He moved his hands down your body, from your chest, slowly trailing down your stomach, to your hips. You were already growing aroused. You couldn't see him very well but you could feel him, feel his hands on your body. Every once in a while you could see flashes of his eyes looking from your body to your eyes. He roughly ripped your shorts off before tearing your panties off as well. His hands quickly moved from your hips to your thighs. He grabbed you and spread your legs open roughly.  
He reached into his own pants and pulled his length out. You began to reach for him but he leaned forward and seized both your wrists in one of his hands, he slammed your hands down onto the bed.  
"Weren't you ever taught to keep your hands to yourself?" he taunted.  
"Please?" You asked softly but he just smiled before ramming himself into you. You nearly screamed at the sudden pain of his shaft thrusting into you, but there was a twinge of pleasure amidst the pain. He pulled out entirely, just to ram himself into you again. He repeated this motion as he began to pick up the speed. You moaned loudly, but it was cut off by his hand on your throat. You hadn't even realized his hand left your wrists until it was squeezing your throat. He groaned and growled from the pleasure you were giving him. Your heart beat was racing and your mind was beginning to turn into a whirlpool of rapid pleasure filled thoughts. Your bed frame began to pound against the wall from Pennywise's thrusts. They were hard and fast and even made your body bounce .  
"P-Penn~" You could barely choke out. His hand left your throat and both of his hands fell to grip your hips. He dug his fingers into your skin as he rapidly thrusted in and out of you. You moaned loudly, bright colors flashed before your closed eyes as you were close to reaching your limit.  
"F-Fuck!!" You moaned, feeling the bruises form on your body from where Pennywise latched onto you. It didn't take long for Pennywises cock to throw you over the edge. You shivered and moaned as you came, it felt like your heart stopped for a moment. He kept going without rest until he was finished. He pulled out and situated himself again before standing up. You laid there limp on your bed, your chest heaving as you caught your breath. Your eyes searched for him in the darkness but saw nothing until he turned toward you. His bright yellow eyes met yours and his pale white face was almost illuminated. He smiled at you.  
"Until next time, my bird." He spoke before vanishing, poof! gone. You closed your eyes and and due to the exhaustion of Pennywise's sudden visit you drifted off into sleep.


End file.
